


From Darkness to Light

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Sendak is a young fledgling soldier but he has great potential as a fighter and commander. One day, he's given a gift, a human captive named shiro. Sendak immediately is smitten with him while shiro is rather frightened due to the druids work of intruding into his mind and facing zarkon. Sendak isn't sure if he's able to get shiro to look at him. But he has patience with each passing day, talking to and comforting shiro. Shiro slowly opens up to him as he realizes he's safe with sendak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've ever written a fic, and I've recently finished watching Voltron and rewatching it again because I love it so much. Sendak x Shiro are my main and only otp right now. In regards to the fic, I wanted to write a young sendak before he'd corrupted.

It hurts. Everything hurts.

 

His mind, body, and soul, Shiro hurts everywhere and he feels exhausted. He wakes in and out of consciousness, laid out on a long metal table while blinded by bright white lights. He hates being awake for whatever fate awaits him because its painful than the last. And each time, he feels a part of his dignity be taken away and stepped on. He cannot move his limbs either as he’s pinned to the table so he wouldn’t fight back. When he did the first time, he was all bloodied up and nearly dead. His eyes follow to see those group of druids some feet away from him, talking amongst themselves.

 

He wonders how long he’s been here, being toyed with for their experiments. It’s been some time since he’s seen the Holts or the other prisoners. He hopes they’re doing better than he is. The druids have taken his blood and much more. He’s been forced to fight in the arena rings. He’s been forced into these experiments after he’s won his battles. What more do they want from him, he wonders.

 

His eyes flutter closed and falls into unconsciousness. He can barely stay awake.

 

_‘I’m here for you.’_

 

A voice he can barely hear and he doesn’t recognize it either. It feels comforting and warm. He wonders whose voice it belongs to.

 

Shiro wakes from his consciousness as he’s being carried by a galra soldier, holding Shiro by his side. The galra soldier looks reluctant for doing such a chore. They are following the group of druids in front of him. Shiro isn’t sure where they are going and he’s afraid of their next destination because it could be his last and he doesn’t have the strength in him to fight. He knows that they’re not taking him back to his prisoner cell. It would be nice to go back there because then he can just be alone and sleep forever how long he wants until his next dreadful battle, awaiting death and more death.

 

He just hopes that they’re not heading towards Zarkon again. Zarkon is terribly frightening, nothing but evil and madness that would swallow him whole. The first time he meets Zarkon after winning a hard bloody battle, Shiro wants nothing more but to leave immediately. Thinking about it now, Shiro isn’t sure why the Emperor would even want to see him in the first place.

 

Shiro’s thoughts are interrupted when they stop in front of a door. It has a special insignia on it. One of the druids go to the side and press their hand onto a keypad and it opens. There’s a galra soldier standing there, but his armor is different in shape and color from the galra carrying shiro. There isn’t anyone else inside and this galra looks perturbed at the company that’s in front of his door. The galra does his salute in greeting.

 

“Captain Sendak, we present to you a gift of sorts, a courtesy from Emperor Zarkon himself. He is pleased at your hard efforts for the empire and your speed in ranks.” One druid states, pointing to Shiro.

 

Both Sendak and Shiro are confused. But Shiro is roughly thrown towards the floor by Sendak’s feet. Sendak isn’t sure how to show his thanks, but he salutes back to the druids. “I humbly accept. Vrepit sa.”

 

And the doors close. Sendak sighs, scratching the back of his furred head. Many things are beginning to pile on his plate and he’s been given a present. He looks to the human on his floor, and he’s concerned immediately as he can smell something that catches his worries. He reaches out with an outstretched hand. “Here, let me help you.”

 

“Don’t!!!” Shiro shouts as he goes into a defensive stance. He couldn’t stand. He couldn’t do anything, afraid of what this galra man would do to him. He tries to back away, but he could barely get off the floor to do so.

 

Sendak could smell that shiro is tired and needs protecting and comfort. He feels pity for the small human. Usually, galra soldiers would force themselves onto their prized possessions and force their claim onto him. But he couldn't for this human. Sendak retracts his hand and gives some space to the human. He kneels on the floor and looks at him. "I will not hurt you or force you to do anything that you will not like. Let me help you."

 

Shiro keeps up his stance. He trembles and pants rather harshly. His breathing becomes faster than normal as his thoughts are running wild. Captured, tortured, experimented, blood, disfigured faces, all of it muddies his mind. He is having a panic attack. Sendak isn't sure of what to do but he watches closely with concern. He’s afraid to do anything in case he upsets the human again. Shiro tries to control his breathing, which lasts for a long while. He realizes that sendak will not do anything and he tries to relax, taking steady breaths.

 

He doesn't look at sendak but at the floor between them. It is hopeless but he could try to ask him if sendak really wants to help him. Shiro pleads with desperation in his voice. "Please help me get home. "

 

Sendak is struck by something inside and he feels pain in his chest. He hates his sense of smell sometimes because he can smell emotions easily as sicknesses. He can smell shiro's despair and sadness.

 

And this request is something that even sendak couldn't give him. He states this, even though he hates to be the one to tell shiro. "Even with my status, I cannot give you an escape pod to send you back to your original planet. The commander of this cruiser takes over all ships on board including the escape pods. Even if I try to help you escape, they will shoot you down."

 

"Could you ask the commander? Something?" shiro asks, hoping too much. His heart is beginning to sink.

 

"I... Cannot. Commander Bragdix plans to head to the warzone of a planet of this sector and take it over. We... I'm sorry, there's not much more I can do to help you with your request of getting home. " sendak explains. He feels as though he has failed as he watches all color drain from shiro's face.

 

Shiro contemplates over sendak's words and, his hand roughly tugging his hair, he begins to laugh out of hysterics. He covers his face with his hands. He couldn't believe this. Sendak thinks he lost him to his insanity.

 

"It's hopeless... I just want to go home..." shiro feels defeated and tired. He is so drained that he falls back onto the floor the black world consuming him. Shiro doesn't care anymore.

 

How will he get home? How will he escape? Why was this happening to him?

 

Some time have passed and he looks around. Feeling dazed and a little dizzy, he sees that he is in a bed of sorts. He assumes that Sendak has carried him here and he lets out a sigh. The bed is so comfortable and soft. He could just melt into the sheets since his prison cell isn't the best and he never has sheets to cover him there. It feels so nice laying in a bed in months. He supposes belonging to Sendak has some perks now, but that isn’t the point.

 

He remembers though that these quarters belong to sendak. He wonders how strong sendak was. If he could, shiro could use him as a hostage to make his escape. But that plan falls short since galra will kill one of their own to succeed the empire and failure is not an option. Its either victory or death. Taking sendak wouldn't accomplish anything besides death for both of them.

 

Right, there isn't anything else that could help him. He looks at himself, still wearing his current prisoner attire. He notices that he hasn't changed attire while he was unconscious. He sighes, supposing that sendak is some decent galra soldier on this ship.

 

 _‘So decent he couldn't help me escape_ ,’ he sarcastically tells himself. He isn’t totally insane if he still has some sarcastic remarks.

 

And he hears the door open and close, interrupting his thoughts. On his cue, its sendak, carrying some bowls of food goo. Sendak hands one to him. "Eat, you need nutrition. "

 

Shiro only brings the covers up a little, shying away from the food. "No thanks. It's disgusting. "

 

"Taste shouldn't matter as long as it's good for you." Sendak places it on a table. When shiro doesn't go near it, sendak speaks once again. "I'll be working in the front if you need anything. And, I have these new garments for you. Thought you would tire of your old current ones."

 

Sendak places some clothes on the table next to the bowl, and he does make a valid point. Shiro sighs, nearing himself to the bowl of food goo. It's never appetizing even though he isn't sure when's the last time he has eaten. He grabs the bowl, better to eat than to starve. Taking a bite, he almost cries from the near disgusting taste it has, telling himself how much he misses the food back on Earth. It better be healthy, he tells himself as he finishes it stubbornly and he swallows with every bite with tears at the corner of his eyes. He has hoped that with better ranks, commanders and captains would be fed something more appetizing.

 

After he finishes his bowl, he looks to the set of clothes he’s been given. It’s not any different from his prisoner ones, just a lighter color. If he doesn’t know any better, then Sendak has somehow guessed his size without even touching him. And now for a shower…

 

After putting on new clothes and feeling a little refreshed, Shiro isn't sure of what to do. Explore the quarters would be one thing to keep him occupied so he begins with that idea. He starts with the room itself. For a captain, it’s decent for a size. The bed is big to accommodate sendak's size and its purple just like the rest of the ship. Shiro will admit that the bed is too firm for his liking but it is very nice. There is a window and its small. That catches his eye immediately and he brings himself up to look out into the vastness of space.

 

He’s immediately filled with awe and a sense of wonder. Stars and more stars among a thickness of black. It is just as wondrous and beautiful as it ever is. He misses this and he’ll never tire of ever looking into the vastness of space. The exploration part of him wants to go out and fly. He wants to go out there and see beyond the solar system. He wants to see more. All his life up to this point, he would dream of flying into space and adventure out. He wants to keep exploring and feeling free.

 

_If only..._

 

The realization kicks in so hard, he falls to his knees. Tears flow from his eyes. He is a long ways from home on an alien ship and he belongs to an alien. Earth must be so far from here. He couldn't escape and he would die before he could escape or be rescued.

 

He holds himself tightly and brings his knees up as he keeps crying.

 

"I want to be free... I want to go home..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and here's the long awaited second chapter. Thank you for the comments and kudos. Please enjoy

_He's staring at the bright blue skies before him. It felt so familiar. It was home. No matter where he went, the earth was home to him. He felt so free whenever he rode his bike. The wind blowing in his hair as he rode faster and faster into the orange sunsets. It made him feel so alive._ _  
_ _  
_   
_But then, the skies went dark and the scenery changed. He was grabbed by shadowy dark figures and they were holding him down. He tried to fight back, but his strength was gone and he felt hopeless as he was dragged along with them. He was on some kind of ship and he saw from the open window that earth was getting smaller the farther away they flew. Shiro struggled and struggled, crying out. His home! He needed to get home! He didn't want to be taken away!_

 

_Please someone, help me!_

__  
  
Shiro woke up from the sounds of his own scream. He didn't realize he had a nightmare and he couldn't remember it. He didn't want to if he wanted. He was panting as though he ran a whole mile in the arena, (a comparison he didn't want to make). He felt warmth and it surprised shiro. It felt so nice and he wondered if he was home with Adam. It felt so good and it made him feel safe, these furry purple arms holding him. But the realization hit him that he wasn't home with Adam and when was the last time he ever felt safe? It shocked him so much and he jumped off the bed and away from sendak.  
  
  
Sendak's ears twitched and he looked to shiro. "You had a bad dream so I comforted you. "  
  
  
"I'm sure you don't mean that you wanted to choke me to stop me screaming so you would sleep better. " shiro was wary of sendak. He felt his heart beating so fast.  
  
  
Sendak sighed, slouching against the walls. He was tired and he looked irritated. “Say what you want, but I mean what I did. You looked in pain therefore I wanted to help you. "  
  
  
Shiro didn't say another word. They had been like this for nights for some time now. Shiro wanted to be as far away as possible from sendak but sendak told him to stay and sleep with him. Shiro was just sure that if he let his guard down then sendak will claim and take advantage of him. Why else would they give shiro to a captain of the army? He didn't want to be a plaything for the galra and he won't let sendak have the last of his dignity. He would rather fight sendak here and die fighting.

 

Yet a small part of him wanted to believe in sendak's words. And those arms felt so good and warm around his body. He wasn't sure when was the last time he was comforted last.  
  
  
' _Just let go'_  
  
  
And he had to force himself to stop those immediate thoughts before he went any deeper. The galra had taken everything from him and forced him into doing things against his will. He wasn't sure how long he could last.  
  
  
Some time went by and sendak finally stood up from the bed. Startled, Shiro wasn't sure what he planned on doing as sendak went to his armor displayed on a stand and he began to put it on. Shiro could never tell when his day would be his last whenever sendak puts it on. But sendak started to turn towards him. Shiro felt on edge, but sendak instead said. "I'm going to work. Stay there all you like."  
  
  
And sendak left shiro as he was. Shiro was a bit in a shock and he could only slide down the floor. He was always prepared for a fight, never letting his guard down. But, he wasn't even mentality prepared anymore. His mind wandered here and there.

 

 _Why can't shiro leave_ ?  
  
  
The day went by as any other and time was eluding him so he wasn't sure how long he had been in sendak’s quarters for. Shiro could barely do anything. He would like to read, but everything was galran and he didn't want to learn a language that held him captive. He tried to fidget around the padlocks to the door, but it denied him and he would assume that sendak was the only one that can open these doors. After he explored much of the living quarters, he found only one enjoyment. He only liked watching the stars as the ship went by them; giant planets and asteroid belts. It kept him sane, he supposed. It was the only freedom and enjoyment he could ever have. It was his only entertainment and he never tired of watching the stars.  
  
  
At some point, sendak returned with food. He was caring enough for shiro's well being, but he would not take him out of his quarters. He did leave shiro some space and shiro was glad for it, at times, he didn't want to interact with sendak. And all he wanted was to be left alone. He ate, slept and watched the stars. What more could he do? He supposed that he would die on this cruiser by watching out of boredom.  
  
  
And at night, he had to deal with sendak. Sendak did give him a second bed, but because sendak kept waking up in the middle of the night from shiro's screams due to nightmares, he would have shiro share the bed with him. Sendak explained that his physical contact was the only way to ease shiro's despair. They wrestled a couple of times, shiro being too stubborn to lay next to him and sendak was impatient.  
  
  
Shiro was unsettled and reluctant at first, but he did give in seeing that sendak never did anything to him or touched him. He felt how unusually close sendak was and it was startling to feel sendak’s warmth wrap around him. Sendak was already asleep and shiro was envious of that. He really wanted to sleep, but he supposed he can wait till sendak awakes and leaves for his duties in the morning so shiro can rest then. So shiro tried to move away.  
  
  
At some point, sendak moved a little closer than what shiro would have liked. Shiro was so close to going back to his own small bed on the other side of the room, but sendak persisted earlier and shiro just somehow didn't want to disobey him. He did agree with sendak so he vowed to keep his word and stayed in bed with sendak. He felt silly about it because he fought sendak so much to be separated and now, a part of him felt ashamed for not listening to sendak. Afterall, sendak never harmed him.  
  
  
Before he knew it, arms embraced him and shiro was buried in mauve fur. He wasn't smothered so much. Sendak was so warm and that feeling of being held in these arms felt so familiar and so right. He hasn't felt comfort like this in so long and he missed it. He was beginning to fall asleep and, a part of him felt better. He laid against sendak's chest and he could hear it, the loud beating of sendak's heart. It sounded so nice against his ear and he listened to it beating. He could even feel it. He let out a sigh and drifted to sleep.  
  
  
Sendak was a little surprised at himself when he woke up, spooning shiro. Shiro felt so small against him and so nice. Sendak sighed, wondering how they ended up in this situation. He observed shiro several times, but he was now close enough that he practically cradled shiro in his arms. His body was strange with having no hair elsewhere except his head which was all black. His face looked relaxed and sendak was glad. He kept staring at shiro's face for some time. Long lashes and luscious lips, if sendak didn't know any better, this human was awfully attractive. He was so curious as he carefully observed him.  
  
  
But his thoughts were abandoned as he inched away, giving shiro space. He didn't want to explore those thoughts the longer he stared at the human. He felt heat rise in his lower region and he willed it away. The bed was big, but now it felt smaller and he can only provide so much room for the human. And he was strangely fine with that.  
  
  
And come to think of it, he doesn't know this human's name. He looked to shiro again and he could only recall this human's prisoner number. Sendak never regarded the human as a prisoner.  
  
  
Not long after, shiro woke up. He blinked several times and he let out a soft sigh. He had the same expression every morning as he looked around, but nothing had changed for the better.  
  
  
"Your name? " sendak suddenly asked.  
  
  
"You finally ask since I've been with you this long. " shiro was a little appalled as he yawned. He looked to sendak."It's shiro."  
  
  
"Shiro." sendak tasted the name on his tongue and pronouncing it several times. "It suits you. "  
  
  
"Thanks. Sendak is...nice too. " shiro responded back. He smiled a little.  
  
  
There was silence between the two. Sendak didn't move and neither did shiro. The silence wasn't overbearing and it was comforting.  
  
  
"I have to ask, but why won't you let me explore the ship besides the obvious reasons." Shiro looked to sendak. It wouldn't hurt to talk every now and then and sendak was his only company and companion.  
  
  
"I would actually have to have you in a way chained to me as though you are my pet if I were to walk us out and about. It's unseemly to have their prisoners let loose without a chain. I thought about it and even going to a remote planet would be a high risk of suspicion as well. I cannot leave this cruiser without permission. I don't want to make you feel like a prisoner, shiro. I want to make sure you're comfortable...despite the circumstances of your capture." Sendak gave his best answer. He was all about honesty, even if it cost him some form of humiliation. But this was why he had come so far in ranks and power. "Though I'm sorry to say you've been captive and been under my care for some time now. "  
  
  
Shiro pondered over the words and he thought them over. And true to his word, sendak never forced shiro to do anything he didn't like. He never made shiro like that of a pet though he was given to sendak as a prized possession like a trophy, but sendak never treated him as such. And sendak, as curious as he was, never touched a single hair on shiro's head.

 

He smiled slightly and shrugged as he stretched a little. "I'm quite thankful that I'm under your care. You haven't touched me or hurt me. You're patient with me and here I thought you would be like the rest. But I was wrong.  
  
  
"I want to go home. I really do. Circumstances as they are, I think I can have you as my second home." Shiro smiled appreciatively _._ Shiro hadn't felt better in ages and he felt safe.

 

“A pleasure…” Sendak hummed in response.

 

\-----

 

In a dark room full of purple lights, the masked druids and other galra stood around, waiting for orders. It was eerie as the air around them. She came forward, her eyes glowing a ghastly yellow. “What is the progress of our project?”

 

“A failure. We need more samples, even the Champion himself.”

 

She stood quietly, contemplating their words. No one moved nor said anything else.

 

“Bring him to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> He's fragile
> 
> He's glass
> 
> And most importantly
> 
> He still has some sass...


End file.
